55 Reasons Why I Hate Rose Weasley
by firefairydog94
Summary: 55 reasons why Scorpius Malfoy "hates" Rose Weasley....Please R&R!


**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know there are crap-loads of fanfics like this, but I just felt the need to do one of my own using Rose/Scorpius paring. xD lol (Plus they are usually done in a girls POV, so I thought I'd change it up a bit, and do it in a guys.)  
****Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry potter. It all belongs to JKR.  
On with the story....**

* * *

**55 Reasons Why I Hate Rose Weasley: **

1. I hate that she is a Weasley.

2. I hate that she is a Gryffindor.

3. I hate her parents.

4. I hate how she hates my parents.

5. I hate the fact that she hates Slytherins.

6.I hate that she is so fucking ugly.

7. I hate that she is not actually ugly.

8. I hate that she is actually drop dead gorgeous.

9. I hate that every guy at Hogwarts knows it.

10. I hate that all my friends talk about how much they hate her, and then go and masturbate to the image of her.

11. I hate how I do also.

12. I hate how she gets better marks then I do.

13. I hate the she always reminds me that she gets better marks then I do.

14. I hate the fact that I broke school rules back in 5th year, just to see her taking a bath in the prefect's bathroom.

15. I hate how she is just as good at quidditch as I am, if not better.

16. I hate the fact I've let her catch the golden snitch before me, just so I can see her smile.

17. I hate that she has more friends then I do.

18. I hate her friends.

19. I hate the fact she hates my friends.

20. I hate that I want to be her friend.

21. I hate that my parents would disown me if they found out I wanted to be friends with the daughter of a mudblood and a blood-traitor.

22. I hate that she is head girl.

23. I hate that her boyfriend is head boy.

24. I hate that her boyfriend kisses her in the great hall when everyone is watching.

25. I hate that I feel jealous when her boyfriend is kissing her in the great hall while everyone is watching.

26. I hate that her boyfriend is such a fucking worthless piece of shit, yet she still goes out with him.

27. I hate that she makes me do stupid, crappy, girly things like pick out my future children's names. Rebecca Ann Weasley-Malfoy and Alexander John Weasly-Malfoy. (Sad right?)

28. I hate that her brother's name is Hugo.

29. I hate that her brother is taller then me.

30. I hate that she in only an inch shorter then me.

31. I hate how when it rains, her quidditch uniform sticks to her gorgeous feminine body, and all of a sudden it hurts to ride my broom.

32. I hate the fact that we are in potions together.

33. I hate the fact she is better at potions then I am.

34. I hate the fact people like her more then they like me.

35. I hate her stupid Potter cousins.

36. I hate her stupid shit brown eyes.

37. I hate that she is probably a firecrotch.

38. I hate the fact that I desperately want to find out.

39. I hate how she can sing better then I can.

40. I hate how goddamn frizzy her hair is.

41. I hate how she bats those eyelashes, and can make any guy do anything for her.

42. I hate how her family is always there for her.

43. I hate that she always looks so happy when I look so miserable.

44. I hate how I have to act like an 8 year old and make fun of her to hide my true feelings.

45. I hate how she calls me a disgusting, bastard, arsetard, Slytherin.

46. I hate how I listen to her.

47. I hate how I can't think of a 47th reason why I hate her.

48. I hate how most of the reasons that I hate her, don't even make sense.

49. I hate how most of the reasons that I hate her, I don't really care about.

50. I hate that she hates me.

51. I hate that I don't actually hate her.

52. I hate that I'm actually hopelessly in love with her.

53. I hate that everyone, but her, knows it.

54. I hate that she will never end up with me.

55. I hate my life, and its all because of her.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yo! Malfoy! You awake there cuz I know you weren't yesterday, during the quidditch game, when we KICKED YOUR ARSE!"

"Fuck off Weasel!"

"Oooohhhh fantastic comeback Scorpius! Let's hear another, oh-powerful-one!!"

"Merlin Rose, go fuck yourself! Or better yet have your stupid boyfriend do it for you! We all know you spread your legs for him every night anyway!!"

"ha-ha! Are we jealous here Malfoy?" Flipping a piece of long curly red hair behind her shoulder, she laughed. "You're a jerk, you know that right?!"

"Takes one to know one!" I spat. "I hate you!"

"Aww thanks! The feeling is DEFINITELY mutual!!" She exclaimed, spinning around, and swaying her absolutely perfect hips as she walked out of the potions classroom. _God, have I mentioned how much I hate my life? _

**Reviews would be VERY much loved :-) **


End file.
